Alpha's Creed III
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Sorry,Halo 3 comes out in 2 days whohoo need to hurry up.Church has now teamed up with Desmond and the gang.Watch as he and Church unravel the memories of the newest assassin Conner Kenway,and try to prevent humanities fall from being scorched by the sun.Sorry no Church in the rev. war,just lazy.


**Sorry guys but I can't handle it...HEEEEEERE'S AC 3!**

**Desmond Miles POV**

Well...my life has now been turned from fucked...to majorly I get captured and held hostage by the company called Abstergo and put in a machine that makes me relive my ansestors lives,during that time I was Altair-Ibn-La-Ahad assassin of the 12th I was Ezio Auditore da Firenze assassin of 15th & 16th on those lines was another assassin,he was from the future apparently!

Who the fuck now's what happened to him?Then I killed Lucy...that damned goddess Juno made me do put in a coma talked to a virtual computer version of Subject 16 aka Clay then had to unravel the remaining memories of Ezio and Me Rebecca Shaun and my dad are on our way to a site where the one that came before held a bunker.

"We're here."i jolt out my thoughts as my dad announced.

We got out of the van and headed torwards the we got there I took out the apple of Eden...this thing was full of trouble.I saw a socket and put it in rumbled a bit,I took out the apple as it started it fully opened a skeleton fell on me.I reacted and pushed it off me like my life depended on it.

"Holy shit."

"Mi dispiace avrei pulito questo posto se sapevo di avere compagnia."

Out of the shadows came a hooded man..the hood was black and were hints of the man came in to the light he took off his hood..it wasn't an ordinary hood,it was of assassin the man under the hood was-

"You!"I man looked behind him on both sides.

"Me?I don't know why your so surprised Desmond?Is it that I'm still alive?"

"Leonard Church."I said in astonishment.I looked behind myself and saw my dad Rebecca & Shaun having the same expression.

** POV**

HA!The look on there faces.

"Yep that's 't wear it out."

"How are you even ALIVE!?"Desmond said/shouted.

"Well,I caught a portal to my secondary home and did a bunch of other you I came back here about 5 years ago, came back a few minutes ago."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on desmond...we-you live in a world full of assassins and templars and roman gods/goddesses & suns about to blow the fuck this really all that different?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Hhhm...Well I'm here and ready to help."

"This is physicaly impossible."

"Yeah...my ex-girlfriend tore one of my friends skull out of his head and beat him up with it."

"More physical impossibiltities."I heard William Miles say.I klnow all these people cause I looked them up in Templar detabases.

"Aw shut it's not like I've never been this close to you before."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well,back at Abstergo do you remeber the doctor who talked to you once every week?"

"Yeah?"

"That was me."

"What!"

" always kept me informed when you 2 busted out of to here about we must move on,just another reason to rip Vidic's 7 every other Templars throut out."They all took 1 step back.

"Ah don't worry,I don't need you people."

"Still not re-assuring."

"Come on,I'll teleport you down."With a snap of my fingers we were at the main room.

"How did you-"

"I'm a god...tiatn...dammit I need to figure that out."They looked at me.

"Told you I did some stuff."I looked behind me.

"Damn Juno,you could've at LEAST made this more Zeus it's like the bat cave."

**Third person POV**

Desmond Will Rebecca and Shaun watched as the grand master of the Italian bureau talked to himself and what appeared to be Juno...mentally.

"I don't care if the Precursors died before they could finish it!They could at least make it comfortable!No nonononono..you listen to me,I did all the fucking shit that you needed done so time for me to get a little reward!oh oh you gonna walk out you gonna walk out...oh look queen of the gods has exit the building..FUCK YOU BITCH!"

All the others stood dumbfounded at the following once noble charasmatic wise deadly young man that they saw in the animus...wasn't the turned around.

"What?Is there something on my face?"

"We're screwed."Said Rebecca.

"hey don't give up on me yet,you still haven't seen the other most awesome thing I can do."

"What can't you do?"

"..."Silence.

"No comment."

"We are DEFINATELY screwed."

"That hurts Rebecca.I've done some shit that'll make you say:like what?"

"What is it?"

"DAMMIT your supposed to say like what!?"

"What?"

"Never mind..let's just figure out how to turn on this thing."

**30 minutes later**

Okay so after activating that gate way thingy Desmond walked through it and passed is currently unconscience in the we were huddled around him.

"Desmond?"

"Do you hear us?"

"Ugh... happened."

"You passed out dude."

"And naturally you put me in the Animus with out seeing if I was okay?"

"You weren't in any danger,besides the temple seems to be communicating with I didn't want to risk severing the least not until we knew what it wanted."

"Technically I felt if you heart was still beating sooo I actually helped."

"Right,of course."

"Son,I..."

"No,it's fine I get I know what I'm looking for,by the 's a key,just no idea where it is though...Guess that's why she triggered the bleeding effect."

"She?"

"Juno dad...she's talking to me."William gave something of a 'my son's going crazy' look.

"Don't worry William,I have more people who rattle on in my head then Desmond...most are impleasent."

"Remind me why he's still alive."

"Cause I'm a badass that's fucking Desmond,from what I can tell you the animus has received an upgrade after your touring yourself equianted and pick through those memories."

"Weren't you there?"

"Hell fucking swords and daggers is only fun in the earlier times."

"Yeah."

"Agh cheer up,Ezio and Altair would be proud of you."

"Really?"

"Kinda...if they were here right now they'd be saying:Get your lazy ass up and fight the templars."

"Alright here we go."

**So that's it wait 'till next time as Church talks with William Rebecca & your wondering why I'm not putting Church in the story line with Conner/*insert long ass & compicated native american name* Halo 4 comes out in 2 days (WHHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!) so I need to speed things going to sleep BYE!**


End file.
